


Happily Ever After

by HoneyBl00d



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon compliant despair for the Normal End (which is actually very definitely a Bad End), Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Mild CBT, Mind Break, Necrophilia, Possession, Power Bottom, Rape, Unrealistic refractory period (aka: a demonic ghost doll did it), Yandere, the title is a lie, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBl00d/pseuds/HoneyBl00d
Summary: "Oh Akira... Still trying to play the hero? You should know by now, not everyone can be saved. Besides," Amanome purred, lips moving feather soft against the shell of his ear, "Maybe I'm not the one who needs rescuing."There was a danger implicit in those words that suddenly left Akira feeling outnumbered and very alone.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Kudos: 7





	Happily Ever After

"It's only you and me here. All you have to think about is me."

Akira's heart was pounding, mind racing a million miles a minute as he tried frantically to make sense of the situation. The Nagoshi no Gi had failed, that much was certain. The blood on his hands had all but doomed it to failure from the start. Now he stood face to face with his best friend; the vivid, purple hues of this place casting an eerie light against his pale skin as his lips moved with words that surely couldn't have been his own.

Kakuya had him now. Yet another casualty in her game.

"Pull yourself together, Amanome," Akira urged, fighting to overcome the panic rising in his throat, "Is this really you? How you feel?"

Amanome's sly smile faded at that. 

"Yeah, it is," he muttered, his slender arms squeezing tighter across his chest, "Akira Kijima... I've been jealous of you all this time. Supernatural strength, spot on hunches, calm rationalisations, unphased courage in the face of danger... You have a lot of power I don't have. You're way more cut out for the Yakuza than I am. I've been jealous of you for that ever since I was a kid."

Akira was at a loss for what to say. What was he even talking about? Amanome had always been leagues above him, hadn't he? He was smart and silver-tongued in a way that Akira couldn't ever hope to match. He had money, status, an incredible talent for figuring people out and exploiting that to his advantage without having to raise even a single finger against them; And he was jealous of what? His ability to punch his problems in the face?

He exhaled shakily, struggling to breathe. The air here was too heavy, the space too narrow. It felt like the walls of this twilight realm were closing in.

"You're not making sense..."

"But you know what? None of that matters anymore," Amanome continued, spreading his arms out wide, "It's just you and me in here. No stupid societal rules or mafia or anything like that exists. Besides... The boundary between us will disappear soon."

"What do you mean, 'boundary'?" Akira swallowed, jaw clenched, "Disappear? What's going on?"

Amanome shook his head with a chuckle, "Come on, Akira. Do I really need to spell it out?"

Without a word, Akira felt a familiar sentence form at the back of his mind:

**_...L E T 'S ...P L A Y._ **

In a flash, his fight or flight response finally kicked in, the adrenaline cutting through whatever overwhelming sense of dread had been keeping him rooted to the spot until now. Fist clenched tight, he lunged forward to throw a heavy blow at the other's face, "You son of a bitch- I'll beat some sense back into you!"

There was a blur of movement too fast to see, and Akira felt delicate fingers close around his neck, lifting him from the ground and slamming him against the wall so hard he heard the plaster crack.

Or maybe it was his ribs.

"Sh-shit-" he groaned. The grip around his throat tightened, and somewhere through the darkness that now clouded his vision, he heard Amanome laugh.

"C'mon Akira. Look at me."

He forced his eyes to focus, straining to meet Amanome's excited grin. There was little doubt; This inhuman strength had to be Kakuya's doing too.

"Incredible, right? How does it feel to be at my mercy?"

"A-Amanome," He croaked, tasting blood. He prayed that it was just a torn lip, and not a symptom of something more serious, "Let me go. You have to fight this-"

"That's cute. Adorable, even. Are you being a sore loser now I have the upper hand?"

"Amanome-"

"Shh," Amanome hushed him, pressing a gentle finger to his bloodied lip, "I think you've said quite enough." He moved to close the space between them, tilting his head to gaze alluringly up through the sweep of his hair. It was a coquettish gesture that sent alarm bells ringing in Akira's head, and an involuntary shiver of something strange down the length of his spine. "I don't feel like waiting any longer. Shall we begin?"

With a roar, Akira kicked his legs out blindly; A last, ditch attempt that gave him a fleeting moment of hope when he felt his foot connect hard with the other's soft stomach.

Not hard enough. He quickly found himself being hurled across the room like he weighed nothing, crashing painfully into the coffee table with a choked out cry. 

He could barely draw breath before Amanome was upon him once again, straddling his waist and gripping his wrists to the ground so tight that Akira was certain the slightest shift in weight could cause his bones to splinter.

"You best behave yourself, buddy."

Amanome's gaze narrowed, his smile stretching wider, and for an instant, Akira was sure that he had caught a glimpse of something hazy and alien glinting deep behind those dark brown eyes.

He swallowed, the air electric on his tongue.

"Kakuya," he started carefully, feeling out a different approach, "Let him go. It's me you want, so... You can have me. Just the two of us. But you have to release Amanome... please."

The figure pinning him to the ground appeared to consider this for a moment, though Amanome's expression remained unchanged. 

Then his eyes softened; A quiet, amused sound signalling that he had reached a conclusion as he leant forward to press his body flush against Akira's heaving chest.

He was warm. So warm, and so _heavy_. 

"Oh Akira... Still trying to play the hero? You should know by now, not everyone can be saved. Besides," Amanome purred, lips moving feather soft against the shell of his ear, "Maybe I'm not the one who needs rescuing."

There was a danger implicit in those words that suddenly left Akira feeling outnumbered and very alone. 

He wouldn't give in. He couldn't. Not this easily. Not when his friend was being used against him so brazenly. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he summoned all his strength, muscles flexing, coiling like a spring, preparing to re-double his efforts to break free-

His power disintegrated the instant Amanome's lips caught his own. It was gentle, almost tentative; an action that caught Akira entirely off guard. His thoughts, previously focused with animal like ferocity on self-preservation, suddenly became foggy and confused. Blood roared in his ears. Amanome was kissing him - Amanome, his best friend - Amanome, the guy he had known since elementary school - he was sucking the blood from his split lip, pushing his tongue into his mouth, kissing him with all the hunger of a man starved, moaning softly against him, rutting against him, he-

He was hard. 

A knot settled deep inside Akira's stomach at the realisation. That was Amanome's dick digging into his thigh.

"You'll play with me, right?" Amanome breathed, licking at the inside of Akira's mouth, "As long as it's 'me'? We'll have fun like adults do, right?"

"Kakuya, don't do this-"

"Did you know? Two guys can do it too," Amanome giggled, an unnerving, girlish sound, "Kakuya didn't. She does now of course. My bad."

He let out a soft grunt and pushed himself up to sit back on the other's stomach, allowing his hands to claw slowly, _slowly_ , down to rest upon his chest.

His lips fell open with a satisfied sigh.

"I can feel her want for you soaking into my brain," he murmured absently, glassy eyes staring past Akira before he let his head fall back with a quiet moan, "It's too much. Too much. The dam inside me is going to break, I- All these years, why did I hesitate? Why did I..."

Akira felt a faint realisation tug at the corners of his mind, but the thought slipped through his fingers like sand, scattering to the air before he had chance to grasp it. Somehow, it felt like he had lost something important. He was left staring at his friend in confusion, a pang of something plaintive twisting behind his ribs, "Amanome, what do you-"

Brown hair fell limp about his face as Amanome dropped forward abruptly, his shoulders shaking in mock laughter, "Whatever. Guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" He broke into a crazed laugh, nails digging bloody into Akira's skin.

The sting of broken flesh made Akira flinch, but any words of defiance dissolved in his throat the moment Amanome pushed a hand between them, sliding down the front of jeans to palm eagerly at the thick outline of his cock.

He hissed, shuddering.

"Oh- _Oh buddy_... you ok there?" Amanome's face was flushed with desire, a cruel smile playing on his lips as he crawled back to rest on Akira's thighs. He began to hum pleasantly to himself, a cheerful, dissonant sound, as his deft fingers got to work loosening the other's belt and jeans, pulling them down in one, swift motion. 

The cool air prickling against his skin quickly made Akira very aware that try as he might to control himself, his body was beginning to react. 

He was disgusted.

Cursing under his breath, he struggled in vain to move his leaden arms which even now remained held to the ground by some invisible force. He faltered, his efforts crumbling with a ragged groan as hungry lips started to move across his dick, licking and sucking at the bulge through the fabric of his briefs. The sensation made him twist, heat flooding his lower body as each little nip and kiss sent a powerful, involuntary jolt of electricity straight to his brain, numbing his will to fight, to resist.

"Mmn, Akira," Amanome moaned against him, inhaling deeply, "You smell so good."

"Amanome," Akira managed to growl out, startled at the arousal in his own voice, "Stop, you don't want to do this-"

" _No?_ " Amanome snarled suddenly, levelling a furious glare at him like he had just been punched upside the head, "How the fuck would you know?"

Stunned, Akira watched him rise silently to his feet, those baleful eyes pinning him to the floor as they stared down with an ice cold look of pure contempt. 

No. Not pure. There was something else lurking there. Something he couldn't quite place. It was small and fragile. Pained. Almost like-

 _Grief_.

Without a word, Amanome began to undress, baring himself to the unearthly auras illuminating that spectral world.

"You don't even have any idea of the kind of power you hold over me, do you? Even after all these years," he continued quietly, sliding a hand up the slick sheen of his chest, "The heir to the Amanome family, trailing after you like goldfish shit, risking life and limb if it means I can be by your side... And for what? 'Best Friend'? Don't make me laugh."

He didn't understand. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say, he couldn't understand. 

"So you're pissed at me for whatever reason. Fine," Akira licked his lips, trying to focus, "That doesn't mean you should just let Kakuya do... whatever the fuck this is. Pull yourself together, asshol-"

A heel pressing between his legs cut him off with a strangled cry.

"Ah, sorry 'buddy'," Amanome gloated down at him, a sadistic little smirk twisting those pretty features as he ground his foot against the other's swelling erection, "Does that hurt? Or maybe... it feels good? Wow- you're pretty perverted, huh?"

"You... piece of shit..." Akira managed weakly, leaving Amanome to laugh softly to himself before stepping off and sinking back down to his knees, naked but not for his pristine white shirt, unbuttoned and clinging to his sweat soaked skin like chrisom. Akira clenched his teeth down hard, determined to maintain eye contact, and refusing to acknowledge the obvious arousal already weeping from between his friend's legs.

Amanome seemed amused by that, pleased even, as he made sure to keep his hooded eyes locked on Akira's when he reached out to drag his underwear down, freeing his abused member with an all too sinful smile.

"No harm done," he whispered tenderly, giving it a few gentle strokes and pressing a kiss to the swollen tip. 

Akira jerked his head to the side, trying desperately to stifle another groan and eliciting a playful chuckle from Amanome who rose up onto his knees. 

"Watch me, Akira. Don't take your eyes off me for even a second." 

It was an order; One Akira found he was entirely powerless to disobey as he watched Amanome reach down to slowly ease a long finger up inside himself.

This was really happening. Kakuya was really-

"D-don't," Akira strained, keenly aware of the tremor creeping into his voice. 

This was wrong. He was going to hurt himself with Kakuya using him like this, like a puppet, a disposable vessel, prying him open with all the cruelty of a child pulling the legs from an insect.

Amanome blinked once, then shot him a seductive smile.

Letting his head fall to the side, he began to slip the digit in and out of himself, lidded eyes fixed on the other as he made a show of it- a shameless display; his body twisting and stretching with with each push, each thrust- an obscene performance for an audience of one.

"I've done this before, you know," he replied sweetly, almost as if he had read Akira's mind. His breath hitched as he inserted a second finger with a roll of his hips, adding, "Whilst thinking of you, of course. _Best Friend_."

"Bullshit." Akira found himself unable to counter with any greater degree of coherency, left disturbed by the way those words had made his dick ache at the very idea that they may have held even a single grain of truth.

"You're terrible," Amanome whined, shrill and mocking, now three fingers deep and trembling from head to toe, "I- _ah_ \- all this for you, and- and you don't even _believe me_." He laughed, a giddy, deranged giggle, before arching his back with a broken cry, "F-fuck, I can't- I can't take it any more- Akira, Akira, I need you inside me- I need you-"

Withdrawing his fingers, Amanome scrambled forward frantically, face flushed and tears pricking in his eyes. Positioning himself above the other's hips, he drew in a long, shaky breath, and began to guide Akira's cock up between his legs.

For all his horror, Akira found he was unable to look away.

The sickening sensation of sliding up inside his friend, the peculiar, unnatural slickness he found there, the heat, the tightness- dear gods, the _tightness_ \- it was all too much.

Amanome let out a long, pitched moan as he pushed himself down, his jaw falling open in a euphoric smile.

"You're inside me, I can't believe it, I- I can _feel_ you," he laughed once, heady, before squirming with a gasp, "You feel so good, so good-"

Mindlessly, his hips began to move, rocking up and down with a jerky, uneven rhythm that left Akira wincing in discomfort.

This wasn't happening. It had to be a bad dream. 

Akira screwed his eyes shut tight, begging whatever entity cared to listen that when he next opened them, he would find himself back home. He would be in bed, perhaps. Or maybe he had fallen out; The impact with the floor of his apartment shaking him awake. He would be drenched in sweat, breathing hard and heart racing, but relieved at having escaped from this nightmare. And Amanome, he would be there too; His best friend, beside him as always. Jeering, most likely. All too ready to tease him for overreacting, for getting worked up over something so stupid, so ridiculous as a _dream_ -

His eyes flicked open.

He didn't wake up.

"Ah- Akira, I'm so happy-" Amanome rambled on in a trance, "Akira, does it feel good for you too? Fucking me like this- does it feel good? It feels good, right?"

"S... Stop," Akira clenched his fists uselessly, the hopelessness of the situation settling like a weight upon his chest. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what either of them wanted. It couldn't be. He bit down on his lip in frustration, furious at Kakuya for playing this twisted game, furious at her for dragging Amanome into it, for treating him like some toy with which to act out her disgusting fantasies.

Furious at himself for being so helpless to resist.

Amanome was moving faster now, rising and falling at such a brutal pace that Akira felt like his bones would crack. 

"Watch me, Akira! Look only at me, think only of me-" Amanome cried out, a high, keening sound that left Akira feeling somehow bereft, "Not Ami, not the idol slut, _only me_ -"

Akira ground his teeth in agony, trying desperately to cling on to those last, tenuous strands of willpower as he used every ounce of strength left at his disposal to hold his tongue. He could feel his resolve weakening, threadbare against the unrelenting waves of pleasure and the mind melting way Amanome kept calling his name.

And somewhere, deep inside, a flicker of a thought lit up like a match before he snuffed it out in despair, begging for the darkness to swallow it; to swallow _him_. But it was all too late. He could deny it all he wanted, but the realisation was there: Seeing Amanome like this, pleading for him, preening for him, chanting his name over and over as he fucked himself apart- 

He wanted him. This him that wasn't even him. And the shame of that fact left Akira feeling that whatever punishment was about to be meted out would be exactly what he deserved.

"C'mon," Amanome rasped, arching his back. "Why aren't you moving? Fuck me, Akira..."

His movements grew torturously slow, grinding such agonising little circles on Akira's cock that he felt like his hips would shake apart.

It would be so easy to just give in.

"F-fuck me," Amanome repeated, his voice starting to break, "Please...? I want you. I _need_ you-"

And he wanted him too, didn't he? Why was he even holding back?

Akira felt his eyes begin to burn. Amanome's words were poison, and he could feel his body slowly starting to succumb.

"Don't-"

"Akira."

His heart stopped as he became aware that Amanome's face was right in front of him; Those dark eyes an abyss at which he found himself teetering at the edge. Beckoning him to fall. Begging him to surrender. So full of fire and hunger and want. Want for _him_. 

And he was so close. So impossibly close now. The heat from his skin was scorching, the warm breath ghosting over his lips both a promise and a threat that he could shatter him into million pieces with just the right words, if he would only _let him_ -

"I love you."

Akira felt something inside of him break.

Like a bolt of lightning, the imaginary bindings that he had been using to keep himself grounded burned to ash in an instant, allowing his body to commit that final, fatal betrayal; With a bestial roar so loud it rattled in his ears, he drove up - pushing, thrusting, fucking into that maddening heat over and over and-

Amanome was singing out his name in pure ecstasy. 

Abandoning all reason, Akira focused solely on chasing the excruciating ache building in his cock, trying desperately to silence the screaming despair now tearing his heart to bloody shreds. 

It didn't matter anymore. All he had to think about was Amanome.

Amanaome's voice. Amanome's skin. Amanome's lips. Amanome's heat. _Amanome_ -

He came with a sob and the other's name on his lips, spilling his release with an intensity so great, it left him trembling. Not a second later, Amanome clamped around him in a violent spasm, those unbearably tight walls wringing the seed from him until there was nothing left to give.

And for one, all too brief moment, he felt at peace.

When he finally opened his eyes, Amanome was smiling down at him; dishevelled, breathless, and a venomous look of cruel satisfaction darkening his pretty face. Akira's blurry eyes fell on his softening dick, faintly aware of the damp, pearly streaks soaking into his bloodied vest. 

He had come untouched.

"Akira," He breathed out, his gentle voice a warm embrace in the rapidly fading afterglow, "That was... amazing. You were so good. So good..."

Akira let his eyes drift shut. He could already feel the guilt for what he had done creeping into him, gnawing at him, disgust chasing any lingering satisfaction away to leave only a cold, hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Dully, he thought back on what Amanome had said before; That he couldn't save everyone. How right he had been. He couldn't save his dearest friend when he had needed him most. He couldn't even save himself.

He didn't deserve to be saved.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me," he heard Amanome whisper. Such pretty words. Honey and arsenic. "Seeing you break. Seeing you consumed by such exquisite despair - all for me. All because of me. I want more- I need to see more, Akira-"

There was a wet, unpleasant noise, and Amanome was rocking again, keeping Akira clenched firmly inside himself. 

Akira groaned, almost welcoming the sting of overstimulation on his still sensitive dick; a small spark of feeling through the growing numbness that was threatening to devour him whole. 

It wasn't long before he was hard again. He hadn't the fight left in him to resist.

"I want to see you fall even lower - I want to see you destroy yourself until there's nothing left- _Ah_ -!" Amanome inhaled sharply around a moan, pulling himself up Akira's length inch by agonising inch, before slamming back down hard enough to knock breath from Akira's chest.

It hurt. It hurt _so good_.

Akira gasped for air, a final, rueful thought crossing his mind before he lost himself entirely, drowning, dissolving, beneath the ice cold waters of his defeat.

This was it; His punishment. He had betrayed his friend, and so it was that he would be made to relive that moment. Over and over-

"So, Akira-"

-and over-

"- _Again_."

\---

_The sunlight filtered through the window of His apartment, earning an irritated groan as it roused Him from His rest._

_"You need better curtains," Amanome grumbled softly from beside him, nuzzling into the crook of His neck._

_"Can't say it's been on my list of priorities lately."_

_"Well, it can be on your list of priorities now."_

_"Seriously?" He pressed His face into the other's soft, brown hair, seeking refuge from the morning rays, "I guess it's not like I have anything better to do now the whole Kakuya thing is done."_

_"Excellent, then there will be no objections if I take you out to buy some this afternoon."_

_"Hey, wait one second-"_

_Amanome chuckled to himself, sliding out from under the sheets before He could pull him back into bed, "Unless you'd rather refuse my kind offer to make your living space more hospitable."_

_He clicked his tongue as He watched His friend begin to gather up his clothes from where they lay discarded on the floor, "I mean... Couldn't we stay in bed just a little longer?"_

_"And waste the best part of the day?"_

_"I don't know if I would call it a waste..."_

_Amanome turned, shirt half buttoned and a playful smile on his lips. "Maybe I could be persuaded. With the proper incentive, of course."_

_"Of course," He smiled in response, leaning up on one elbow, "I'll make it worth your while."_

_"You can do better than that."_

_"How?"_

_"How?" Amanome laughed incredulously, crossing his arms as he slunk back over, "Persuade me, idiot. How will you make it worth my while? As you know, my time is extremely valuable. What can you offer me? Do be sure to use the right words-"_

_In flash, He yanked him back down onto the bed, rolling to pin him beneath His larger frame and capture his mouth in a messy kiss._

_When they parted, Amanome was looking up at Him with blurry eyes, colour rising in his cheeks and shallow little breaths falling from his parted lips. For all the world, Akira was certain He had never seen anyone look so perfect. And he was His._

_His heart felt full at the thought._

_"That'll do it." Amanome managed eventually, running his fingers through His hair._

_"Then you'll stay?"_

_Amanome's glossy lips broke into a adoring smile, "Looks like I don't have much of a choice."_

_The fingers in His hair tightened, tugging Him back down to meet Amanome's open mouth with a moan. It wasn't long before they were tangled together again, aching bodies moving against one another as a litany of moans and jumbled words spilled from their gasping lips._

_Yet there was a buzzing in His ears. Only faintly, at first. But slowly, steadily, it began grow. Soon, it had drowned out everything else around Him until it was the only thing He could hear. Dizzying. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking His head desperately to chase it away. He was vaguely aware that Amanome was saying something. It seemed important._

_"Sorry... what was that?" He asked, forcing His eyes back open._

_Amanome was gazing up Him, an anguished smile spread across his face._

_Abruptly, the buzzing stopped, and the words hit Him. Sharp and simple, like a stab to His chest:_

"I love you."

\---

_I love you._

It was impossible to say how much time had passed. The reek of blood and sex muddied the air, burning the throat and mouth with the taste of decay. 

Not that there was anyone left to complain.

Amanome's hips were still moving, each roll punctuated by a sickening, squelching sound. 

"Akiraaa," he drawled, wiping the blood from his jagged teeth, "Say something, won't you?"

No response. He sighed, a long, dreamy sound, continuing to grind absentmindedly against the other.

"This is perfect, isn't it? I just want to stay like this forever... Just you and me- ah-" he shuddered weakly, riding out his orgasm in a daze. He was utterly spent. His body had begun to break down long ago, the cracks in his skin revealing dark and rusty sinew pulled taut by metallic rivets in a mockery of human anatomy.

Beneath him, Akira's lifeless body shook with every movement, dull eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

Amanome reached his sharp fingers down to lovingly trace a circle around one of the bloody wounds littering his chest, the pallid flesh torn away to expose yellowing bone beneath.

"Akira, I love you so much..." he whispered, leaning forward to bury the unnatural angles of his face into the unsightly remains of what was once a shoulder. "You know that, right?"

A blissful smile formed on the twisted flesh where his lips should be.

"It's ok. I'll let you rest for now, so... don't worry."

Pressing a palm to the other's cheek, he gently turned his face to brush a soft kiss against those ice cold lips.

"Just sleep within me... we'll play again soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and boy, am I late to the party. I couldn't find any takes on if Kakuya had followed through with her original plans for Akira during the 'Normal' end, so here's mine. I haven't written in many, many years, so I hope it isn't too terrible as I try to get back into the swing of things. Next one will be much more upbeat (promise).


End file.
